


Summer Boy

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, Camp Counselor AU, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Link's last summer at camp is a bittersweet one.
Relationships: Lavi/Howard Link
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Summer Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rare Pair Week 2020!
> 
> Hi everyone! I'm back with more Lavi x Link for Rare Pair Week. I hope you all enjoy it! I used the Camp Counselor AU prompt for this one. I wish I had more time to write a proper fic for this, but I still think it works as a shorter piece. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

There was something about the country air that made Link’s chest feel lighter. Maybe it was the crisp, clean smell of evergreens and oaks. Maybe it was the damp, earthy scent surrounding the deep, cool lake. Maybe it was the wild flowers—daisies, dandelions, and purple clover—that grew like weeds along the property.

Whatever it was, it made the knot in Link’s neck loosen for the first time all year.

Since he was eight years old, Link had attended Black Lake Summer Camp—first as a camper, then as a counselor. His serious demeanor and strict adherence to the rules earned him a place as a head counselor among the teens who worked there, as well as the title of unofficial camp snitch. But regardless of the other campers’ dislike for his uptight attitude, Black Lake was still the one place where the pressures of his life didn’t follow him, where he could ease up—if only for a couple weeks.

Which made this year, the summer after his senior year of high school, all the more bittersweet. It was his last year as a counselor before heading off to university.

The first days at camp were the loudest. Younger campers were rambunctious, filled with excited energy at being away from their families for two weeks. Parents pulled in through the long cul-de-sac and dropped their children off at the main lodge. Once the campers were checked in and given their cabin designation, they were free to mingle with friends and cabinmates until the welcome lunch.

Link knew it would be a long morning as he checked in the kids, but it was almost noon and only a few stragglers were still rolling in through the driveway. As he reviewed his clipboard for the campers who hadn’t arrived, a hand on his shoulder distracted him from the task. Turning, he saw one of his fellow counselors—Lenalee Lee.

“I can take care of this if you want to run to the lodge,” she said, a sweet smile on her face as she tucked a loose lock of dark hair behind her ear. She was sporting her usual pigtails today and the earnest summer wind had blown a few strands free. Link’s own blond, plaited hair was suffering in kind. “The guys could use some help setting up the folding tables and chairs.”

As adverse as Link was to handing off his work, Lenalee was the only other counselor that he trusted not to blunder a task. She’d worked here longer than he had and was trustworthy enough. Nodding, he handed her the clipboard. “Sure thing. I’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks, Link,” she called after him as he headed up the white gravel pathway to the lodge.

The main lodge stood tall and proud, two stories of logged wood walls stained dark with green trim around the doors and large windows. The campers’ cabins spread out along the property, interspersed with trees and walkways. Birds chirped in the trees and the buzz of insects on the wind filled the air around him. Even with the chatty kids running about the campground, it was peaceful.

Entering the lodge, the smell of cedar hit his nose—warm and comforting. The main room of the lodge was spacious, large enough to use for daily meals and gatherings. An informal platform stood against the far wall, where Komui—proprietor of Black Lake Summer Camp—would give the morning announcements during breakfast, but most of the room was lined with row after row of folding tables. Link spotted his fellow counselors. They’d managed to set out half the tables, but it seemed Lenalee was right—they needed help to finish before lunch.

As Link walked toward the three teens, he heard the familiar sounds of their bickering.

“Beansprout, I swear to fucking God, if you don’t unlatch the table, I’m going to drop it on you.”

“Promises, promises.”

“C’mon, you two! My arms are starting to hurt from holding this thing steady.”

“And if you don’t stop complaining, stupid rabbit, you’ll join him!”

The three counselors were fighting with some rusty hinges on one of the older folding tables. The table had only opened halfway, leaving the boys struggling with it.

Kanda growled under his breath and glared at Allen, watching as the shorter boy hit the rusted hinge with rubber mallet in an attempt to loosen it. Sweat prickled his brow, leaving his long, dark hair stuck to his skin. “Hit it harder.”

“If I hit it harder, it’ll break,” Allen replied evenly, not rising to Kanda’s terse words. “Just keep pushing on the bar. You, too, Lavi.”

Lavi whined, ducking his head low enough that his red hair covered half his face. “Can’t we take a break?”

“No,” Kanda snapped, teeth gnashing together. “If you stop, I’ll break _you_.”

Sensing the struggle had escalated to a boiling point, Link finally stepped in. His calm demeanor never wavered. “Need a hand?”

Allen sighed in relief, standing up and handing Link the rubber mallet as he stretched his back. “Please, before Kanda completely looses his cool.”

_“I’m not losing anything, Beansprout!”_

Raising an eyebrow, Allen pointed to Kanda. “See?”

With a roll of his eyes, Link took the mallet and switched spots with Allen. “Walker, go help Bookman push that end. I’ll try to dislodge this rusted hinge.”

Allen did as asked, standing next to Lavi and bracing himself against the table. As they pushed, Link whacked the hinge once—twice, then the table flew open with the grace of a pig belly-flopping into a puddle of mud. Everyone jumped back as the table settled into its proper position with a loud, vibrating clang. As the proverbial dust settled, Kanda huffed loudly and moved to the next table.

“Fucking finally.”

Allen and Lavi laughed as their fellow counselor walked away, not acknowledging the help they received.

“Same old Yuu,” Lavi snickered as he shook his head.

“He’ll never change,” Allen added with a grin.

Link was used to Kanda’s gruff attitude and usually brushed it off without care. He had more important things to worry about than the younger teen’s mood swings. Glancing at his two companions, Link felt his gaze linger longer than necessary on the redhead. Before his thoughts could take a swift turn, he felt a sharp elbow to his side as Lavi nudged him.

“Welcome to the party, Howie,” he said, wrapping an arm over Link’s shoulder and pulling him close. “It’s been a while.”

Link flushed and cleared his throat, but didn’t pull away from Lavi’s warm hold. “A year, as it always is, Bookman.”

Chuckling, Allen hid his grin behind his gloved left hand. Allen always wore a glove on that hand, no matter how hot it was, and Link never pried. “You know, you can use our first names. We’ve known each other for so long, there’s no need for formality.”

“I prefer to use last names,” Link insisted as he glanced over at Kanda, who was struggling to open another table by himself.

Allen crossed his arms and gave the blond a sly look. “You let Lavi call you ‘Howie’.”

Link sighed. “Getting Bookman to stop using nicknames is like herding cats.”

“Impossible?” Allen offered.

“Right.”

Lavi scrunched his nose, lips set in a small frown. “Hey. I think you’re both making fun of me.”

“Could be,” Allen said, fighting to keep the smile off his face.

Before the chatting could go any further, Kanda shouted at them from across the room, his voice reverberating off the cavernous walls of the lodge. “Will you idiots get over here and help me?!”

Link used the distraction to pull out of Lavi’s hold, feeling the warmth dissipate immediately. “He’s right. We only have twenty minutes until noon and at least fifteen more tables to unfold.”

“Aw, Howie,” Lavi grumbled, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets as he followed after. “Already cracking the whip and making us work?”

“Someone has to.”

* * *

The first day of camp always left Link’s mind and body exhausted. Between keeping track of the over-excited kids, making sure everyone was settled into their cabins for the next two weeks, and solving every minor problem that crossed his path, he was ready to crash after dinner. But, as was tradition, the counselors had a bonfire the first night of camp to celebrate another season together. They roasted marshmallows and hotdogs over the flames, catching up on each other’s lives as they enjoyed the warm, clear night.

Stars twinkled above in the inky black sky as the crescent moon slowly rose over the treeline. The fire crackled in the still, night air, warming Link’s face and chest as he sat on the folding chair. It would’ve been a peaceful evening if not for his companions. He watched as Lavi and Allen took turns trying to light each other’s marshmallows on fire, screeching in panic when the puffy white confection threatened to ooze off their sticks. Lenalee scolded them for wasting food while Kanda ignored everyone.

All in all, a typical night around the campfire.

Link focused on roasting his own marshmallows as he listened to Lavi and Allen’s childish bickering.

“Lavi, be careful! You’re going to make me lose another marshmallow in the fire!”

Unconcerned over the warning, Lavi bumped his stick against Allen’s once more. “Then stop hogging all the good coals! It’s taking forever to heat mine up!” With the jostling, Allen’s nearly finished marshmallow slipped off the stick and into the fire, oozing over the logs and sizzling angrily.

Gasping, Allen gave Lavi an incredulous look before grabbing Lavi’s stick and shoving his marshmallow into the fiery depths to perish along with his own.

“Al! What the hell!?” He whipped his stick out of the coals, but the marshmallow was completely ruined—half charred, half covered in ash.

“An eye for an eye, Lavi. An eye for an eye.”

Wrinkling his nose, Lavi scraped the ruined treat off the stick and grabbed the bag for another. “First day of camp and you’re already bullying me.”

Lenalee sighed and shook her head, exhausted with Allen and Lavi’s hijinks. “Lavi, you know better than to mess with Allen’s food.”

“Oh, so this is my fault now?” Lavi stabbed a marshmallow onto his stick with a huff.

Link adjusted his stick over the flames, patiently waiting for the sugar to brown. “Well, you did push his marshmallow into the fire first.” As soon as he spoke up, he knew he should’ve stayed silent. Lavi gave him an affronted look, like he’d kicked a puppy.

“Not you, too, Howie.” Lavi whined, closing his good eye as he stretched the stick back out over the fire.

Kanda groaned and rolled his head back between his shoulders. “You’re all so goddamn loud. Can’t you shut up for two seconds?”

“ _Kanda._ ”

He ceased complaining, catching the warning tone in Lenalee’s voice.

As the arguing around the campfire died out, Lenalee smiled and continued with more polite conversations. “I’m glad you guys could come to camp again this year.”

Allen shoved his newly toasted marshmallow into his mouth, fingers and lips sticky with the fluff. “You know we wouldn’t miss it for anything, Lena.”

Lavi piped in, a bright grin spreading over his face in spite of the earlier marshmallow woes. “Yeah, what Al said. Especially with it being Howie’s last year.”

Perking up at the sound of his name, his russet eyes glanced at Lavi before focusing on his roasting stick. “Unfortunately, yeah.”

“It won’t be the same without you,” Lenalee added, shifting her chair to get closer to the bonfire. She gave him a little smile from across the flames. “You sure you don’t want to reconsider attending college all the way across the country?”

Link smiled, the subtle tilt of his lips almost lost in the firelight. “Couldn’t pass up the scholarships.”

With a sneer, Kanda nudged one of the logs further into fire, keeping it contained to the pit. “What? You gonna be taking classes during summer, too? It ain’t like you can’t come home again.”

“Internships,” Link added, his face still neutral as the orange firelight danced across it. “I’ll be too busy to join camp next summer.”

Lavi leaned back in his camping chair, blowing out the small flame that had caught on his marshmallow. “Gotta think about the future. Right, Howie?”

The words hit him like a splash of iced water across his overheated face. _Think about the future_ … Innocuous as it was, it hid a meaning deeper under the surface, something Link had refused to entertain for a second since he’d arrived at camp today. Something he knew he’d have to face sooner than he wanted. It festered in his chest like a puss filled wound, weeping through a makeshift bandage and reeking of decay.

Link smiled, small and measured—just wide enough to keep the questions from continuing. He pulled his stick from the fire, marshmallow browned on every side and piping hot. Roasted to perfection, just like everything else he did in his life—calculated and precise, executed without flaws.

“Right.”

* * *

It was nearly midnight before the group dispersed, knowing tomorrow morning would come all too soon. Link offered to douse the fire and let everyone return to their cabins to get some rest.

He didn’t expect Lavi to linger—or maybe he hoped the redhead would let sleeping dogs lie for one more night.

The smell of burnt wood hung in the air as Link slowly poured water from the lake onto the pit. The embers sizzled and spit as they were extinguished, ash and dirt turning into a soupy mess. Link didn’t look up as Lavi brought a second bucket, in case the first wasn’t enough to kill the fire.

“I can do this myself if you want to get some sleep,” Link offered, not looking up from his work.

Shrugging, Lavi set the filled bucket down next to the pit. He crossed his arms as he watched the fire die out completely. “Can’t leave you out here by yourself. What if a bear wanders into camp and eats you?”

“Unlikely,” Link said with a sigh as he set the empty bucket down and poked at the wet ash with a stick. The fire looked doused, but it was better to be safe than start a forest fire.

There was a silence between them—only filled with the sounds of chirping crickets in the overgrown grass and the occasional hoot of an owl in the surrounding trees. Lavi took a step closer, his elbow brushing against Link’s as the blond continued to poke at the fire pit. Link swallowed around the lump in his throat, his chest growing tight with anxiety and unspoken words. Lavi’s freckled skin was warm against his own, still hot from sitting for hours around the bonfire.

Another long moment passed before Lavi finally spoke. “…So, you’re really going, huh?”

Link tried to swallow again, but found his throat parched. “Did you think I would change my mind?”

A sharp, joyless laugh spilled from Lavi’s lips. He shook his head and looked over at the lake. Water gently lapped at the sandy shore as the moon reflected against the placid surface. “Guess I did.”

Setting the stick aside, Link grabbed the second bucket and poured more water into the pit. “It’s a full scholarship. I won’t have to pay a dime to attend all four years. And it’s a prestigious school. I would be an idiot not to take it.” He’d repeated these points to himself over and over and over again, until the words had begun to lose meaning. Until he’d grown numb to what the words _really_ meant.

“That’s it, then?” Lavi asked, his usually jovial tone tinted with something darker, something painful. “Two weeks and _poof_ , you’re gone?”

“I’m not dying, Lavi,” he said, still refusing the look at the redhead. He only dared to use his first name when they were alone, when no one else could hear it pass over his lips. “We can still text and call. And I’ll come back home to visit on breaks.”

“You know it’s not the same.” Lavi’s voice took on a bitter edge. “I’m staying in town with Lena, Al, and Yuu. And you’re leaving—attending university two thousand miles away.”

Link sighed and set the bucket down again. Turning to Lavi, he grabbed his forearm like he were a fragile piece of glass, fingers curling around it. “It’s not the end of the world.”

“I know it’s not,” Lavi snapped, petulant. “But it _is_ the end of something.” He still refused to look at Link in the dim moonlight, but he reached out and ran his fingers through the loose strands of blond hair framing Link’s face.

Link thought his heart would beat right out of his chest at the touch. He paused, throat tight as a nervous energy fluttered through his limbs. “It doesn’t have to be.”

Licking his lips, Lavi sighed. His fingers lingered on the side of Link’s face, gently tracing over the shell of his ear before he turned and finally met the blond’s gaze—the first time they _really_ looked at each other all day. “How many years have we been doing this, Howie?”

Breath stilled in Link’s lungs as he looked up at the redhead. Lavi’s lanky form never felt intimating—unless it was coupled with that deep, unyielding gaze. Link could count the times on one hand when Lavi was serious—truly serious—and it sent chills down his spine to witness it. Even with only one good eye, his second covered with the ever-present black eyepatch, Lavi’s gaze was unshakable. Link struggled to speak.

“A while,” he said, clearing his throat to try and regain some composure. “Since junior high, I think.”

Lavi’s hand lowered, ghosting over Link’s ear and neck before settling on his shoulder. He paused for a moment, then spoke. “Five years, give or take a week.” The serious expression on his face softened a little, his pale lips quirking into a smirk. “That’s a long relationship. I’ve known people married for less time.”

Link’s gaze drifted down to Lavi’s chest, hoping to avoid the heavy look in his eye. “I know.”

_Relationship_. The word sat funny in the middle of his chest, not quite as heavy as the pain that had clenched his heart for weeks. In the broadest sense of the word, yes, the two of them had a relationship. They kissed and groped and fooled around when no one was looking. But if any eyes were on them, they kept their hands to themselves. To everyone else, they were acquaintances—friends, if you squinted and tilted your head just right. But when they were alone…

They’d met at camp in junior high, Lavi joining the summer excursion as Lenalee’s request. She’d always convinced her friends to accompany her somehow. Link hadn’t thought much of him at first—other than he was an idiot with a big mouth and a penchant for getting into trouble. One night, Link caught the redhead trying to sabotage a toilet in the boys bathroom with superglue. Instead of turning him in to Komui, they ended up making out in the bathroom stall. Link still wasn’t sure how it all happened, but it was irrelevant. Something about them clicked, even if they were exact opposites.

Ever since, they had arranged secret meetings and rendezvous—with none of their friends and family the wiser. The longer the arrangement lasted, the easier it became. Keeping their relationship secret wasn’t hard when they didn’t go to the same school and lived on opposite sides of town. Lavi’s goofy personality easily hid his real emotions and Link’s taciturn nature was too stiff and proper for anyone to suspect them. Five years they lived like this, and now? Now it would finally come to an end.

Link hated how much it hurt.

A heavy breath left Lavi’s lips, disturbing Link’s bangs as it ghosted across his forehead. “What do you want, then?”

Another loaded question, one that Link had been stewing over since graduation. What exactly _did_ he want? He knew he wanted to go to university on a full scholarship, but he also wanted to be with Lavi. No matter how he looked at it, the universe couldn’t make those two desires coincide.

Then, the words escaped his mouth before he could smother them properly. “I don’t suppose you’d want to come with me?”

The silence that fell between them was thicker and heavier than the last. Lavi let out another sigh, less pained, and rubbed the tip of his nose. “Little late for that, ain’t it? We’re both signed up for classes in a month and a half. Too late to back out and get a refund.”

“Right,” Link added, rushed as he shook his head and tried to realign his thoughts. He pulled back from Lavi, removing himself from the strangely intense bubble that surrounded them. He couldn’t think straight when they were so close. “Sorry. I’m just—getting a bit nostalgic, I guess.”

“Didn’t figure you for the type.” Lavi shrugged as he watched Link retreat, grabbing the folding chairs to return to the shed. He picked up the remaining chairs. “Here, let me help.”

“Thank you.”

They walked in silence to the shed, folded chairs under each arm as they dragged them across the lawn. The shed was further away from the cabins, unlit by the security lighting that surrounded the camp. Link set his chairs down as they reached the shed and fiddled with the combination lock, knowing the code by heart. Once it was open, they put away the chairs and closed it up again. There was nothing left to distract them and Link knew he’d have to either talk about his feelings or escape to his bunk.

Before he could think of an excuse to leave the tense and uncomfortable situation, Lavi grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer.

“Hey,” he mumbled as their bodies pressed together, Link’s side colliding with Lavi’s chest. Link felt his face flush even in the cool, night air. “I got a proposition.”

“Do you?” Link asked, trying to sound annoyed. However, his voice only trembled in anticipation. He turned to Lavi fully, defiantly looking up into his face. _This_ felt familiar. This felt…comforting.

Lavi chewed on his lower lip as he looked down at Link, quiet for a hot second as they stood there in the darkness. “Let’s forget it.”

Nose scrunching up in confusion, Link arched an eyebrow. “Forget it? Forget what?”

“Everything,” Lavi elaborated, “Everything that sucks. Everything we don’t wanna talk about.”

The childish idea struck a chord in Link’s heart, one that made his blood sing and the tightness in his chest lessen. “Well,” he began, his sensible side unable to stay silent. “It’s not like we can ignore reality.”

“Who says we can’t?” Lavi’s long, warm fingers tilted Link’s chin up, his thumb brushing against the sensitive skin under his jawline. “If this is our last summer together, we can at least enjoy it, right? Spend it how we wanna spend it.”

The offer sounded tempting and Link was decent and compartmentalizing his feelings. What was a couple more weeks putting off the inevitable? “That sounds… good.”

Lavi’s free hand rested against Link’s hip, pulling him closer. As their bodies pressed together, Lavi ducked his head and met their lips in a long kiss. Link melted into it, his body going limp as his knees weakened. He wrapped his arms around Lavi’s neck to steady himself, not trusting his own legs. The action emboldened Lavi and he slipped his tongue into the blond’s mouth.

For the first time since Link had gotten that acceptance letter, his thoughts were blissfully silent.

How many times had they been in this same situation—pressed up against each other and kissing like it was their last day on Earth, like they had nothing to lose and everything to gain? Lavi’s hands wandered Link’s body, sliding over his hips, back, and ass with untethered desire. The taste of his lips were so familiar, Link couldn’t help but lick into the redhead’s mouth. It was so undignified, so unlike himself, yet impossible to resist.

Lips glued together, they ambled to the far side of the shed where no one would notice their amorous activities. With a shove, Link’s back hit the rough siding of the shed, scratching through his thin shirt as Lavi pressed up against him. He could feel everything through their clothes—the heat between them, the growing stiffness behind Lavi’s jeans, the thin, narrow jut of Lavi’s hips carelessly rubbing up against his own. It intoxicated Link, his head fuzzy and his thoughts in disarray. Tugging on Lavi’s hair, he moaned and rutted against his hips, not caring how lewd or embarrassing he sounded.

Lavi’s hands wandered in kind, smoothing down Link’s ass and cupping his hard, round cheeks. Pulling his lips away, he took a heavy breath, the warm air blowing across Link’s face. “You’re wound up already,” he said, breathless. Before Link could answer, he tucked his lips against Link’s neck and sucked hard on the sensitive skin he found.

Knees weak, Link silently thanked the shed for keeping him upright. “It’s— _ah_ —” He moaned again as Lavi’s tongue laved over his skin. “It’s been a while.”

“Three months,” Lavi mumbled, hips jerking forward for emphasis. “Two weeks,” he continued, flicking his tongue over Link’s ear lobe. “And five days.”

Shivering, Link bit back another groan of pleasure. It annoyed him how accurate Lavi’s memory was at times, but he couldn’t be bothered to care in that moment—not when the redhead slipped his hand between them to undo Link’s pants.

Link swallowed around the hot knot in his throat, breath stilled as Lavi fumbled with his pants. Once the button and zipper were undone, Lavi wasted no time in pulling him free of his underwear. The cool night air kissed his burning skin, giving little relief for how worked up he was. Lavi’s fingers curled around his length, excited and impatient, and his thumb rubbed quickly over his throbbing head. The intimate touch yanked another undignified noise from Link’s throat and he closed his russet eyes against the sight of Lavi jerking him off.

“Shit, you’re so fucking hard,” Lavi mumbled, his voice shaking before he kissed Link again. Trembling, he continued to work his thumb over Link’s leaking slit, coaxing the sticky, white fluid from it with practiced ease.

Link hated how easy it was for the redhead to rile him up.

His hips jerked forward into Lavi’s hand, eager for more friction, more heat between them. Link was used to Lavi’s clumsy, impatient style, but the way he chaffed his hard flesh felt more rushed. Urgent, even. He thought back on their conversation, on the short time they had left together before Link left for university and his heart ached in his chest. Squashing those thoughts deep down in his guts, he focused on the feel of Lavi’s palm against him and the wetness of their lips colliding.

Link’s leg hitched up along Lavi’s thigh, attempting to give Lavi more room to work even with the confining fabric of his jeans hindering movement. As if reading his mind, Lavi broke off their kiss and sunk to his knees. Dizzy from the attention, Link watched as Lavi tugged down Link’s pants, the fabric settling around his knees. Cheeks flushed, he held his breath as Lavi opened his mouth and devoured Link’s cock.

The back of Link’s head hit the shed wall, knocking loudly in the stillness of the night. The air might have turned cool after the sun disappeared below the horizon, but Lavi’s mouth was as hot as a sauna, encompassing him fully in that wet heat. He barely noticed the chill on the breeze. His guts twisted in pleasure, knotting up like vines as that perfect warmth spread through his veins like quicksilver.

It was the only time he loved Lavi’s big mouth.

Choking back a groan, Link slipped his fingers into Lavi’s red hair, pulling on the tousled strands as Lavi sucked him. The constant flood of worries in his head silenced as he felt the wet slide of Lavi’s tongue on the underside of his cock, slowly coaxing him towards completion. He’d had Lavi’s mouth on him a hundred times over the years and every instance left his mind blissfully blank. Closing his eyes, he reveled in the heat, the wet cavern of Lavi’s mouth working over him in earnest, and waited for release. 

Lavi whined as he opened his jaw wider and took all of Link into his mouth. The pitiful sound reverberated through Link’s member, ricocheting up his spine. Lavi’s freckled nose pressed against the coarse hairs at the base of Link’s dick, spit and precum collecting at the corners of his mouth. He held Link’s hips, thumbing over his hip bones as he savored the blond’s cock like the sweetest lollipop.

Link’s fingers tightened in Lavi’s hair, breath caught in his throat. “L-Lavi,” he croaked out, voice already wrecked. He pulled on the red strands as if he could tug him further into his cock. The tip brushed against the back of Lavi’s throat and Link shuddered. “Keep g-going.”

Humming in response, Lavi sucked harder. His tongue smoothed over the ridges and curves of Link’s cock, lavishing it with attention. Every push and pull of his mouth sent a wave of pleasure through Link, his body tingling with the intimate heat. It was so deliciously perfect—he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. 

The knot in Link’s stomach tightened, pulling at his insides with white hot desire. His blood burned, agitated, and his nails dug into Lavi’s scalp. “Can’t—” he began, another wave of pleasure weakening his knees. “So close—”

Lavi didn’t stop. Instead, he worked his tongue and lips harder and faster, pulling back until nothing but the tip of Link’s cock remainder in his mouth before sucking him back in like a popsicle on a sweltering summer day. 

The sweet friction pushed Link over the edge. He came into Lavi’s mouth with a shudder and a gasp, body spasming against the shed wall. Pressing a hand against his mouth, he tried to stifle a moan, but it only made him sound as desperate and needy as he felt. A hot flush of embarrassment covered his cheeks as Lavi licked his cock clean and wiped his mouth with the back of a hand. 

Standing, Lavi didn’t bother to fix Link’s pants, leaving his spent member damp and cold in the night air. Cupping one hand against Link’s jaw, he swooped in for a deep kiss, mouth wet and salty. Link moaned and grabbed his sides, fingers tight in the loose fabric of his shirt. His body was limp and buzzing from the orgasm. The additional attention only deepened the warmth spreading through him. 

When Lavi finally pulled back, he met Link’s russet eyes with a hungry gaze, fire glowing behind that solitary green emerald. “Turn around.” 

Even if he wanted, he couldn’t have said no to the authoritative tone in Lavi’s normally cheerful voice. Without a word, he did as asked, turning around and leaning against the shed. 

Lavi pushed Link’s jeans down further until they fell to the ground, pooling around his feet. Link held his breath as he heard Lavi shuffle behind him, catching the telltale sound of a zipper coming undone. He swallowed, blood rushing to his cock again. 

“Do you have…stuff?” he asked, wincing at how childish he sounded. What an awful time to sound like an idiot.

“Don’t worry,” Lavi replied, voice softening as he pulled his stiff prick from his pants. “I won’t put it in.”

Link felt the hot flesh against his backside for a moment before Lavi adjusted himself and slipped his cock between Link’s thighs. He squeezed his legs together, feeling the thick heat press into his skin. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, his own dick stirring in interest at what Lavi had planned.

Lavi pressed up against Link’s back, one arm braced against the shed wall as his head dipped low, resting on Link’s shoulder. His breath warmed the blond’s skin. “Keep your legs together,” he whispered, lips brushing against Link’s ear before he thrust forward.

It wasn’t the same as being penetrated, but the carnal motion still made Link’s heart leap in his chest. He felt the friction between his legs and the dampness of precum staining his skin. Each time Lavi rocked against him, Link grew more aroused. Sucking his lower lip between his teeth, he pressed his hands flat against the shed wall and swallowed the wanton noises that threatened to spill off his tongue.

Lavi, however, had looser lips and zero shame. “You feel really good,” he mumbled, pressing his nose into the crook of Link’s neck. “Makes me wanna fuck you proper.”

“There is—” Link’s breath hitched as Lavi thrust harder. He took a moment to compose himself before continuing. “There is nothing proper about this.”

“You know what I mean,” Lavi added, laying kisses over Link’s neck and shoulders. “I wanna be inside you.”

Link struggled to swallow, his mouth gone dry as a desert under the midday sun. Hearing those words leave Lavi’s lips only made Link want to make it a reality. His fingers curled against the shed, nails scraping against the rough wood. He was half-erect again. “Tomorrow—after lights out.”

Lavi grinned against his shoulder and hummed in approval. “It’s a date.” He worked his hips harder and faster, pumping between Link’s legs with vigor.

The increased pace made Link’s blood boil in his veins. He panted as Lavi brushed up under his balls with each pump of his hips, cock dripping with precum and ready to explode. He wanted to touch himself, but Lavi’s rough thrusts made it impossible—he couldn’t take his hands off the wall without losing his balance. All he could do was listen to the wet sounds of Lavi’s cock slipping between his legs and the panting in his ear. And when he thought he couldn’t take the teasing anymore and was ready to risk toppling over just to touch himself, Lavi came with a groan.

Cum shot between Link’s legs, the white mess hitting the shed and splattering across the wood. Some of it splashed back, speckling Link’s legs and shirt with wet seed while some never made it past his supple thighs, dribbling down his skin. Sticky. He was a mess as he braced himself against the shed, Lavi slowly pulling himself back together behind him.

It took a minute, but the redhead finally pulled away with a low groan, his softening cock slipping out from between Link’s thighs—slick and spent. Lavi tucked himself back into his pants quickly, not bothering to clean himself up.

“Ugh,” Link grumbled, shifting his legs to wipe the cum from between them. It did little to clean him up. “You always leave a mess.”

Lavi draped an arm over Link’s shoulder, nuzzling the side of his face. He swayed on his feet, not quite clearheaded yet. “You like it.”

“I don’t,” Link lied, avoiding looking at the redhead as he pulled up his pants. He gave the shed wall a cursory glance, wincing at the obvious splotch of cum sprayed across the wood. He knew he should clean it off in case someone noticed it, but he already had his hands full with a post-orgasm Lavi—who was never easy to wrangle. “C’mon. We need to get to our cabins before someone notices we’re gone.”

“Mmm,” Lavi mumbled, still hanging off the blond like a burr. “You sure? You look a little wound up still.” He playfully poked at the slight tent at the front of Link’s jeans, earning himself a swatted hand for the effort.

“I’m fine.” Link sighed, tugging Lavi towards the cabins. The redhead knew how to get under his skin and he didn’t want to be dragged into a night of frivolity when they had a long day ahead of them—even if the idea of a second round was tempting.

“If you say so,” Lavi said, his posture slowly straightening as they grew closer to the central camp area. He still hadn’t let go of Link’s shoulder, though—something he would hesitate to do in mixed company. “I can make up for it tomorrow night.”

The playful edge to Lavi’s words sent a chill of desire up Link’s spine. Yes, they had tomorrow night. And the night after that. Two weeks gave them plenty of opportunities to hook up before they had to leave. It also gave their relationship an expiration date.

_‘Not tonight,’_ he thought to himself, shaking the thought from his head—the thoughts he’d been trying to run from for months. _‘Just enjoy tonight.’_

“Yes,” Link replied, turning his nose up at Lavi and squashing the murky emotions bubbling just under the surface as they headed down the gravel path back to the cabins. “You’d better.”


End file.
